One of His Better Ideas
by miraleeann
Summary: By request. A one shot about Harry and his eldest son.


"You had better not be going where I think you are going," Ginny said with a small grin.

Harry looked up at her as he pulled his jacket on. "I'm having lunch with Ron."

"Harry James Potter don't you lie to me!"

He chuckled at her sad attempt at appearing angry. "If you know where I am going then why are you pestering me about it?"

"Because there comes a time where you need to let go and allow him to be his own person. You showing up there today will just-"

"I hardly plan on forcing him to spend time with me. Besides I have a few things to pick up, is it my fault that I happen to be free on the same day that he will be there?"

Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile. "He'll see right through that."

"I miss him," Harry admitted. "Is that such a horrible thing?"

Ginny shook her head, a soft smile painted on her lips.

"I'll be home in an hour or so."

"Make sure his coat still fits him properly," Ginny instructed. "I'll need to know if I should send a new one."

Harry smiled and gave his wife a nod before stepping into the fireplace.

* * *

Harry stood inside Zonko's Joke Shop marveling at how many new products were lining the shelves. Of course some of the old favorites that Harry was all too familiar with were mixed in as well, but he was amazed at how many were new to him.

His attention was pulled away from the shelves as he heard the bells on the door ring, alerting him that someone had just entered the store.

Seconds later a handful of children were looking around the store, laughing and talking loudly. Unfortunately for Harry he didn't recognize a single face.

If he knew James at all, he knew that the minute he got to Hogsmeade his first stop would be Zonko's followed by Honeydukes.

For a moment Harry considered the fact that Ginny had been right in being annoyed at his actions. Perhaps he was being completely annoying and overbearing by showing up in Hogsmeade on the same day that James would be allowed to visit. He momentarily debated going home before he was seen. The thought quickly passed as the bells rang once more and Harry spotted James walking into the store. He was with a few friends which caused Harry to instantly regret his actions.

His son's face filled with confusion as he walked towards him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I uh…I just happened to have to make a trip into Hogsmeade today. I didn't even realize until I got here that it was a Hogsmeade weekend for you as well."

James made an unbelieving face at these words. "You had to go to Zonko's?"

James friends were standing just feet away listening and Harry prayed that they wouldn't poke fun at him later because he had been there.

"Well no," Harry admitted. He leaned in closer to James hoping that his friends wouldn't be able to hear him. "You're mother wanted me to come check on you," Harry lied in a voice just above a whisper.

James smiled softly at these words. "I'm okay, promise."

Harry noticed that James' friends had wandered down the other end of the aisle, their interest being held by some display.

"Of course you are," Harry nodded. "I told her that but you know how she can be, always worried about her babies."

James blushed slightly at these words nodding once more.

"And you certainly look fine to me," Harry continued. "So you go and join your friends and I'll report back to her and calm her nerves."

"Let me tell my friends to bugger off and we can hang out together," James replied.

"You don't have to do that. I know how exciting it is to be out of the castle with your friends on a Saturday and-"

"And I've seen them every Saturday for weeks now. I haven't seen you in like two months dad."

Harry felt his heart swell at the words. He had been so afraid that James would be absolutely embarrassed by the idea of his being there and here he actually wanted to hang out with him instead of his friends.

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

James nodded excitedly.

"Are you hungry? We could head over to The Three Broomsticks and have some lunch."

"Okay," James agreed.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his son tell his friends that he would see them later, before the two of them exited the store.

"How are your classes?" Harry asked as the two of them stepped into the bright sun.

"Easy," James replied. "I should have just about perfect grades."

"Just about?" Harry asked.

"Potions," James replied. "I'm rubbish at it."

Harry nodded at these words as the two rounded the corner to The Three Broomsticks. "I was never very good at it myself," he admitted.

"I thought you were good at everything in school," James replied as his father held open the door to the pub, allowing James to enter first.

"Not at all," Harry smiled as he led the way to a small booth in the back of the crowded room. "I was horrible at Potions and I quite disliked Arithmancy as well."

"I don't mind that class," James replied. "I think it's actually kind of interesting."

"Your Aunt Hermione loved it as well...though your Uncle Ron and I thought she was completely mental," Harry chuckled as a young witch approached the table.

She quickly took their orders and moments later returned with two glasses of butterbeer.

"Have you been staying out of trouble?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

James blushed a bit at these words as he took a sip of his drink. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before responding. "Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"I've only had a few detentions," James replied in a sheepish voice.

Harry smirked at these words. "So long as none of your professors feel the need to send a letter home, I suppose a few detentions isn't much to get worked up over."

James smiled at these words. "Just don't tell mum okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The pair was silent for a moment before James cleared his throat.

"Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming to see me today," James said in a sincere voice. "I didn't realize how much I missed you until I saw you standing in Zonko's."

Harry smiled softly at his son's words.

"Your mum didn't ask me to come and check on you," he admitted. "It was my idea."

James smiled grew. "I'm glad you did. It was one of your better ideas."


End file.
